Hero
by Gleek263
Summary: What would happen if Sansa got away from Winterfell that day, but Theon was taken back to Ramsay? Will Sansa be able to convince anyone to help her save Theon? What will Ramsay do when he gets his Reek home? Rated M because of Ramsay Bolton.


The trees were tall and white around them. It had just snowed just hours before their escape, so there was fresh ice on everything. Reek was cold as he ran, but he knew he had to get Lady Stark away from Winterfell. Winterfell was once their home, but now it was their prison. They were kept there, against their will, for no crime. It was for _him_. It was for the man who created Reek, and the man who raped Sansa daily. He knew it was daily. No one told him how often Ramsay raped her. No one had to. In his years of faithful serving his master, he'd become better at watching people. He would see Lady Sansa cry more and stay in her bed. When she was out of her chambers for her usual walk around Winterfell to prove to the Northern Lords who served the Bolton's now, she was still alive, she would walk quickly, with her head down. Reek would also see Ramsay. He was always happier after the deed. He was never nicer, but Reek had noticed that Ramsay took more joy in torturing people, usually Reek himself, after he'd cum.

'We have to go, Lady Sansa,' Reek urged her on. Sansa had begun to slow down, pulling Reek back with her, since he hadn't let go of her hand since they escaped. 'I'm sorry, Theon. I have to take a break.' _Reek_, Reek thought to himself. Despite being away from Winterfell and Ramsay, he still had to break away from the thought of calling himself Reek. Ramsay had truly broken Reek down so much, he wondered if Theon would ever come back. Telling Sansa he was Reek never ended well, since she was adamant he was Theon, so he left it.

A bark was heard in the distance. It was louder than the other noises they'd heard from the hounds and men, even hearing the horse's feet galloping through the thick snow. Lady Sansa pulled Reek with her as she moved to hide behind a fallen tree log. He knew she couldn't continue, but they would be found if they stayed here. Unless he was able to distract them. 'Okay, stay here. Stay hidden, no matter what,' he said urgently to her, making sure she was hidden behind the tree.

He knew the hounds and men were gaining on them and it would be a matter of minutes before they caught up to them. He stood where they would see him easily. If he was able to convince them that she had died, then maybe they would take what he said at face value and leave her alone. It took everything in him not to run away and hide with Sansa. The thought of being taken back to Winterfell, back to Ramsay, that was enough to make him wet himself, which he did. Nothing had even happened yet, but he stood there, with wet pants. At least it warmed him up a little.

It wasn't long before the Bolton men found him. The dogs ran right up to him, sniffing him and then barking at him. They jumped up so their front paws were on his chest, pushing him down into the snow, standing over him and barking. 'Down, girls!' one of the men yelled in a commanding tone, making the dogs leave him alone. Reek stood up from the snow. If he hadn't already wet himself, he probably would have by now. 'Where is Lady Bolton?' the same man asked.

'She died,' Reek lied. 'I left her body in the woods and continued to run.'

'I don't believe you,' he sneered. 'Henry!' he called and one of the men rode forward. 'Take Reek back home. Someone misses him. The rest of us will look for the girl.'

Reek began to shake his head. He tried to be brave to save Sansa, but he couldn't be. The thought of him being taken back and leaving a defenceless Sansa alone with the rest of the men was too much. He was about to begin running, hoping Sansa would have the good sense to do the same, but after a whistle, one of the dogs jumped on him again, pinning him to the ground. She never bit him, but in his haste to get away, he didn't notice Henry getting off his stead with some rope. The dog was called off him, but before Reek could stand up and run again, his hands were tied in front of him, tightly. He whimpered as he was dragged to his feet and pulled towards the horse with the man.

'Tell Lord Bolton that we will return with his wife, who his servant kidnapped,' the man from before, obviously the one Ramsay put in command, said and Henry nodded. He turned his stead around and Reek was forced to run through the woods behind the horse, stumbling and tripping. Eventually Reek tripped one too many times and he was dragged behind, unable to regain his balance to keep running.

Arriving at Winterfell, Reek was in a lot more pain than usual. He was relieved when the horse came to a stop, but then he remembered where the destination was and then he was disappointed he didn't die on the way here. He looked up, seeing Ramsay himself, standing there, his hands on his hips. 'Here you go, Lord Bolton. The man who stole your wife. The rest of the men are still looking for Lady Bolton, but they will return soon.' He held out the rope attached to Reek's hands, offering it to Ramsay.

Ramsay's grin was large, which, if you knew Ramsay, that was frightening. Reek would have taken the cold glare any day. 'Welcome home, _Reek_,' he said in his cold, unreadable voice. He took the rope from the man, pulling his flaying dagger out. Reek flinched away, petrified of that dagger. All Ramsay used it for this time was to cut the rope off his servants' wrists. He knew that he would obey, and follow. 'Come,' he said to Reek. He turned to the other man. 'When Lady Bolton gets home, take her right to her bed chambers. I will be back to visit her tonight.'

'Yes, My Lord,' Henry said as Reek whimpered. Just before they left the Winterfell courtyard, a man came galloping to the gate. The gate opened and in he came, panting along with his horse.

'My Lord! Lady Bolton is gone. The hounds had just found her when we were ambushed. Lady Bolton got away with them.'

Ramsay's fists clenched by his side. 'Who were they? Who stole my wife?'

The man looked nervously between Ramsay and Henry, who was still standing there. 'It was…' he hesitated, not wanting to say. 'A woman and her squire.'

Ramsay's movement was quick. Still holding his flaying dagger from when he released Reek, the knife shot out and slit the man's throat, quickly killing him.

'Well, Reek,' Ramsay said, turning to his servant. 'You have killed my bed warmer and released my wife all in the one day. You have been a very busy, and naughty boy.'

Reek again whimpered, looking at the ground. All of a sudden, tears were in his eyes. 'Please Mi'Lord. I am so sorry.'

Ramsay's hand was quick to shoot up and tell Reek to be silent. 'Enough. Come.'

Reek silently followed Ramsay, being the good dog he was meant to be.


End file.
